


Waiting for the Sky's Eyes

by IvaliceForever



Category: Final Fantasy XII, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Getting Together, Injured!Toshinori, M/M, Pre-Slash, Viera!Shota, Viera!Toshinori, courtship rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvaliceForever/pseuds/IvaliceForever
Summary: Shota waits for Toshinori to return to the village, not expecting the real reason he'd been out in the first place.UPDATE: The screw up in the tags is fixed.





	Waiting for the Sky's Eyes

Shota stood at the edge of the village, watching for some sign that Toshinori was returning. The black-haired viera had been waiting anxiously for the village ‘defect’ to return. While Shota was coveted for his unique dark hair, Toshinori was nearly exiled for his 'weak' disposition and unwillingness to fight without due cause. There was also the strange matter with his ears. Most viera ears remained upright at all times, but Toshinori’s could flop down over his cheeks tilt completely backwards and even stand straight while only the tips flopped. It was a 'defect' to most, but Shota was rather fond of the ways it made the other that much more expressive.

Toshinori hadn’t returned to the village since departing nearly three days past. The few times that Toshinori had been out of their village it was to deliver and receive messages with the womenfolk of Eruyt in Golmore. Even the women found Toshinori to be too gentle; but it was well known that the Wood _adored_ him. Shota remembered with a smile the first time one of the more violent males in their age group got too rough with Toshinori over their unusual friendship.

_“A scourge in our Wood has no business being around the pride of the village. You disgrace us with your existence! Ears are meant to stand tall and crimson is the color of a viera’s eyes, not the hideous blue that only occurs in humes!”_

_Toshinori had started crying under the weight of that heavier boy. Shota was furious with the boy for calling Toshinori out about his eyes, while lauding Shota for his own odd coloration but he was also furious with Toshinori for not defending himself against these harsh words or the bruising grip the older viera had on his slim wrists. The anger against Kan won out as his fist collided with the older viera’s jaw, knocking him off of Toshinori._

_“What right have you to decide who I can be friends with or not Kan? Toshinori may be “weak”, but he _ ** _IS_ ** _ my friend. Touch him like that again and I’ll do worse than dislocate your jaw. Come on Toshi. Toshi?”_

_Shota had turned around to find a still sniffling Toshinori wrapped protectively in several vines and willow branches, the Voice of the Wood trying to soothe him. It was rare for the Wood to favor the male viera, they were fairly violent. Yet here it was simultaneously soothing Toshinori as it reprimanded the elder of their village fore allowing the fight to play out._

“There you are, Shota. Still waiting for the Wood to say he’s coming home?”

“Yes and no. I was just remembering the time I punched you to get you off of Toshinori. Yes, I’m aware that was twenty years ago now. I just keep thinking about how frail and weak he was—how hated. Now the elder lets him go on a solo hunt and he hasn’t been back in three days. I’m…worried.” Shota admitted to the older viera. Kan had slowly warmed up to Toshinori and personally taught him the basics of defending himself. It turned out there was a reason Toshinori didn’t like to fight: he was good at it. In less than five minutes he’d had Kan pinned after he said something along the lines of even his father wanting nothing to do with him. It had been a low blow; Sorahiko had perished in battle and Toshinori hadn’t coped well.

“I still regret how I treated him back then. It’s a wonder he’s still so open with his emotions for all that they can be used to manipulate him. Toshinori isn’t a weakling Shota. I have every belief he’ll come home and then you two can finally mate bond and I’ll never have to deal with the idiots you’ve rejected again.”

“For the 100 th time, I do NOT like Toshinori in that way!” Shota replied, cheeks flushing with embarrassment at being called out.

“Please, can someone help? I came across one of your people in a very bad way.” The voice was calm, almost serene but the urgency beneath was audible to any viera in the vicinity as a pure white moogle with a scar over one eye stood respectfully at the edge of the village. Shota’s mind stopped the moment he saw the all too familiar mess that was Toshinori’s hair. Lying prone behind the moogle was Toshinori and behind him the remains of the rumored young Hell Wyrm. What Shota’s senses focused on though, was the haggard wound to the left side of Toshinori’s torso. So much blood. For the first time in his life, he let the emotions seize control and sprang down to meet the moogle halfway with a glare that just dared anyone to stop him from letting this creature help him get Toshinori home.

“What happened to him?”

“What started as a hunt for a Lindbur wolf ended up an encounter with the juvenile Hell Wyrm you see here. It was intended to be part of a courtship custom if I recall. Unfortunately, Toshinori barely defeated it. I brought the corpse so he could complete the custom but also because he’s still impaled on its tail. Do you have healers skilled enough to use a stasis spell so we can actually save him?” The moogle asked calmly, his gentle voice soothing Shota’s fraying nerves and grip on his rage. Thankfully, there was one person in the village skilled enough.

Several hours later found Toshinori lying limp on a bed of furs, feverish with a stitched wound that would scar horribly. They had been lucky that none of his internal organs had been damaged Somehow the tail had struck just between the lung and the organs around it without damaging them. The village elder approached Shota, and laid a hand on his shoulder.

“We’ve confirmed you were the intended recipient of his quarry. The healers also wish me to inform you that you may stay in with him while we wait for the fever to break. What do you want done with the Hell Wyrm?”

“I want it ripped into pieces and destroyed. I accept Toshinori’s courtship, but I refuse to live around something that nearly took him away from me.” Shota answered icily, fingers gently stroking Toshinori’s currently flopped ears soothingly. It was enough that Toshinori had come back alive. In the end the elder did something different. As Toshinori continued to sleep, the old viera had the dragon’s hide fashioned into matching sets of armor and its organs harvested for medicinal purposes. The beast that had nearly killed one of their own would instead become what would save him.

Shota woke to long fingers gently trailing along the shell of his ears and looked down into exhausted blue eyes. Eyes that he realized reminded him even more of the skies he had seen his one time in Bhujerba.

“How long have you been conscious, Toshinori?” Shota asked quietly, leaning into the gentle petting as he reciprocated. Toshi’s ears were standing upright now (well, one was anyway the other was flopped slightly as if in curiosity).

“I don’t actually know. Is what Elder Mika said true? That you…accepted my courtship?”

Shota noticed the slight hesitation behind the question and understood exactly why he would be nervous of the answer. It was known that Shota had turned down overtures from both villages several times. Shota had also never made it known that he wanted Toshinori to try. A soft smile crossed Shota’s features as he leaned down and nuzzled Toshinori’s nose with his own.

“Yes, your gift is accepted. I take that you came home to me alive as the true sign of your affection for me. Despite my initial desire to see the Hell Wyrm’s remains destroyed for what it did to you, the elder had a better idea. Look at our arms.”

Toshinori shifted slightly and took in the bracers on their arms, the way they matched perfectly and tears filled blue eyes as a sunny smile bloomed on his face. Leaning up, he pressed his lips gently to Shota’s. A soft blush covered Shota’s cheeks at the ‘soft’ action usually only associated with humes and determined he enjoyed it _very_ much.

“When you’re done healing we are going to have the ceremony and then we are going to be _very_ “busy” afterwards.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you spotted the FF cameo character please tell me who and from what game. ^-^


End file.
